Fictional Cities on the Moon
Fictional Cities on the Moon are both cities on the Moon and Cities and places that orbit the Moon. List A * '' Armstrong City'' - Star Trek universe * Armstrong Colony - Babylon 5 universe * Archimedes - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline * Armstrong Dome - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novel The Disappeared * Artemis - Andy Weir's novel Artemis B * Boa Vista - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon C * Capetown - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Chandrasekhan Research Station - Poul Anderson's short story "SOS" in his collection Dialogue With Darkness * Copernicus City - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Copernicus City - Star Trek universe * Copernicus City - Gary Gibon's novel Final Days * Copernicus Ship Yards - Star Trek universe D * Doppelmayer Base - Anthony O'Neill's novel The Dark Side F * Farside - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon G * Gagarin Dome - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novel The Disappeared * Goddard Moonbase - Star Trek universe * Grissom Colony - Babylon 5 universe H * Harriman City - Spider Robinson's (Robert A. Heinlein) novel Variable Star, p. 23 * Herschel - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline * Hong Kong Luna - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress J * Joao de Deus - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon * Johnson City - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress K * King City - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline L * Lake Armstrong - Star Trek universe * Luna City - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Lunaport - Star Trek universe * Lunaport - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues, brief reference p. 114 * Lunar receiving station - Star Trek universe although not technically a city on the Moon it was a orbital space station of the Moon making it a part of the Settlements of the Moon category instead. * Lyall Base - Anthony O'Neill's novel The Dark Side M * Meridian - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon * Moonbase Zero - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 22 * Mozartplatz John Varley's novel Irontown Blues (An Eight Worlds Novel) N * New Chicago - Star Trek universe * New Berlin - Star Trek universe * New Dresden - John Varley's short story "Blue Champagne" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * New Washington - HG Wells' The Shape of Things to Come 1979 film. * Novy Leningrad - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress O * Olympus Base' - Trinity Universe' P * Panavison - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline * Perry City - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire Q * Queen of the South - Ian McDonald's novella Menace From Farside S * Sin (in Purgatory) - Anthony O'Neill's novel The Dark Side T * Trusty Town - Paul McAuley's novel Gardens of the Sun'' * Tycho City - Star Trek universe * Tycho Under - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress V * ''Von Bruan Shipyards'' - One of the Lunar Colonies from the 1990s TV series Babylon 5. * Verne - Alastair Reynolds's novel '''Blue Remembered Earth W * Wheeler Research Facility - - Stephen Baxter's novel Proxima, p. 161 Links * Luna External Links * Moon Valley - Dick Tracy 1964 cartoon Category:Locations Category:Cities